


Um... Short drabbles?

by RJShiraSeta (CrimsonInferno670)



Series: I'm going down with these ships [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Forgive Me, Futanari, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonInferno670/pseuds/RJShiraSeta
Summary: KaoChisa:There it was, a single flash to the eyes. Something they'll never forget.MayaKuro:Can you really work like a team for once, Maya? And stop giving Claudine that look, you devil.AkiShio:She lied... There really was an animal in her room.





	1. KoaChisa//Fleeting Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [two_nhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_nhan/gifts).



> I'm. Very. Sorry you had to read this mess. I couldn't sleep and I was writing this around 3:43am. Sue me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains Angst. Also a happy ending. Don't kill me please.

KaoChisa Human/Angel

It has always been like this. Waiting at the top of a building, a blonde girl's wings fully on display. Her soft yet intense _magenta_ eyes pierce the night sky, hoping to find her lost lover.

**5 years ago**

_"It has always ended with the two of us, huh?" A charming, purple haired female whispered._

_The two overlooked the destroyed city, the purple haired girl's arms around the blonde. Their height difference made it easier to attain a comfortable pose._

_Silence reigned the night and all Kaoru could do was press her lips against Chisato's shoulder. Chisato's wings folded and tucked away, making the two seem like a normal couple watching the world burn._

_"Kao-chan... I always wanted to tell you something."_

_"My love, Chi-chan... I have a feeling of what you might say..."_

_A flash of white light beamed behind them and out stepped Wakamiya Eve, her wings on full display as she cocked her pistol and aimed it at Kaoru. She softly spoke, hissing at the last word, "Step away, from the angel... Mortal."_

_A gun cocking was all that Chisato heard behind her. It was like this everytime. Kaoru pointed her gun at Eve, dodging her bullets and finally, landing the blow to Eve. The samurai angel, laying in her own pool of blood._

_"Kaoru..." was Chisato could muster before she was embraced close to her lover's chest, her mind easing as she listened to the soft beating of her heart. Kaoru had tears in her eyes but she wanted to remain strong. She wanted to remain strong for her angel._

_Yet... Another day arrived and the two were at their spot once again._

_As punishment for killing Eve, the two live that fateful day on repeat like a broken stereo. Kaoru handed the angel her white gun, her hands shaking as she grasped the deadly weapon. A sad smile was put on her face as she knew what she exactly had to do. Raising the gun to Kaoru's head, she hesitated on the trigger._

_"I can't do it Kaoru..." Chisato whimpered and put the gun down, sinking to her knees and wrapping her arms around the purple haired girl._

_"Chisato... It's the only way..." Kaoru shifted in her spot and placed a soft kiss against her girlfriend's forehead. "And I promise... We'll meet in another life. Chisato, come on... Just pull the trigger and everything will be fine."_

_There was a long silence. After what seemed like forever, a clicking sound was heard. Chisato stood up on her feet and shakily clutched the gun. Kaoru looked up at her with sad eyes, which she avoided by closing her own. Moments passed, and just as dawn was about to break, the sound of a gun destroyed the serenity._

_Opening her eyes, there, at the spot, was Kaoru. Dead. Her body stiff and cold. Two bodies now lay on the building: Eve's and Kaoru's. Chisato felt light headed as she stumbled to the edge of the building. She let her wings out as she jumped off and attempted to fly. But her wings were paralyzed from what she had done. She had killed her best friend and lover._

_"So this is how I die..." was her only thought as she continued to fall, her eyes fluttering shut. As the ground got closer and closer, a zip broke the defeaning silence. Chisato hadn't realized it but a small blur of blue had gone up to her and saved her from her doom._

_Her eyes fluttered open as the break of dawn hit her eyes. Groaning, she sat up, her hands feeling the texture of what she had laid on. Fully waking up, she had realized she had slept on a bed of blue roses, a literal bed. However, just as she was about to assume it was all blue, her eyes landed on a single rose, purple intertwined with yellow._

_Pinpricks of tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she picked up the single rose and held it close to her chest. The day seemed more like new, no dark clouds in the sky, no sounds of despair, and the city seemed to be in construction to repair the damages._

_"You were right, Kao-chan..." She sniffled. "And I hope to see you in another life..."_

**End of flashback**

Now here she is, waiting atop of a building. Her heart still yearning for her lover. Five years. Five years since the tragedy. Chisato's wings drooped. Maybe she wasn't coming back...

Chisato sat down on the edge of the building. Her wings hiding from any eyes that were not the same red that pierced into her heart and told her how much she loved her. Once again, she felt light headed. She lost her grip on the building when she leaned too forward.

"Here it comes again..." She mumbled softly as she descended.

Just as she felt she was sure she had died, she felt strong arms under her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to turn her head and tell whoever caught her to just leave her to die, but as she turned her head, soft crimson eyes stared right into her magenta orbs.

"Kaoru..."

"Chisato..?" The purple haired female whispered ever so softly, Chisato thought she was dreaming.

"I... It's you... It's really you..." Chisato mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck.

"I promised that we'll see in another life..." Kaoru smiled softly and held her angel close, a single tear leaving her right eye.

Chisato, shifting in her spot, finally got put down. Her arms flinging around the taller girl as Kaoru herself leaned down, her eyes searching for comfort.

"We're here now... It's okay to cry, Kao-chan... We're together again..."

"Chisato... Please don't leave me..." Kaoru mumbled softly and leaned a bit more into the girl.

"Even in another life, or this. Even if the world turns against you. Even if you were anything but human. I will never leave you alone. I love you, Kaoru..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on MayaKuro. Please be patient.


	2. MayaKuro//An Angel's Sin (W.I.P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting an Angel and a Devil for one mission of helping one mortal? Please. Don't make me laugh.
> 
> Also just read this because you'll probably hit my head over this but also, because I want you guys to control this story. Whichever comment for what the next scene would play out catches my eye, that's how I'll write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AkiShio in the house toooooo.
> 
> However, the rules to the comment for the scene to play out is simple:
> 
> No angst  
> Keep it simple  
> Leave the NSFW part to me unless I ask for help  
> Center this on MayaKuro  
> Leave the end to me unless asked for help
> 
> :3
> 
> Happy commenting/reading/kudos'ing

MayaKuro Angel/Devil

"Tendou!" Kaoruko shouted, her voice booming through hell like it always does.  
  
A trail of lavender flames, encircled the demoness and landed at the very center of the room. The flames grew large and simmered down; the demoness within the fiery case stepping out. Her brown hair styled with a bow perched on the back of her head.

"Hanayagi-san, you have summoned me once again. What is it this time? And please do not say that I have to find Futaba. That angel often ruins my appearance when I come fetch her," the brown haired demoness hummed ather summoner.

"Oh no, my wife is already here. This summon is for a completely different reason."

"Oh? May I have the blessing to hear such reason? I haven't gotten anything non-Futaba related. No offense, Futaba," the demoness shot the angel, who was apparantly straddled by Kaoruko ~~and gay god, who knows what that woman is doing~~ , 'I am sorry' nod.

Futaba, who had to tilt and shift herself, looked at Maya and opened her mouth. "Maya, I have a rookie angel. I need you to guide her while you two are in the human world. A human was having trouble with her feelings and she's having mixed thoughts. I need you to teach Claudine to give them the good thoughts while you do the complete opposite."

"Ah so a rookie paired with a senior? I can handle tha-"

"And she's awfully pure. Please don't taint the poor child like what Kaoruko did to m-"

"Aha! Honey, you say the funniest things," Kaoruko interrupted and shifted in her spot, causing Futaba to close her mouth and glare at the ruler of Hell. Well, Gay Stage Girl Hell.

"I... Make no promises. Cíao."

And with that, Maya left.

**Meanwhile in the human world park**

It was the dead of night. And in the park, sitting at a bench, was a girl. No. The angel Maya was tasked to teach. Maya was still invisible when she appeared in the human world. She wanted to give her little partner a good surveying before showing herself.

Claudine Saijou, the girl who was sitting before her, in normal clothes. A black and red hoodie, some fitted jeans, and black sneakers. Her blonde hair framing her face perfectly. And atop of that gorgeous mane was a black headband. Her ruby eyes darting everywhere nervously, as if she's actually scared about who her partner is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep. Hold on. AkiShio is also in the works, please don't hit me.


End file.
